GACHA
Gacha '''is an implemented mini-game where a player may use up either Nutaku Gold, Tickets, or Gacha Points in order to obtain Eromon at random. There are currently four types of Gacha in the game: Multi-Spin Gacha, Rank UP Gacha, Tickets Gacha, and Gacha Points (Gacha Pt). Multi-Spin Gacha '''Mulit-Spin Gacha is a Gacha-type that uses up Nutaku points. It is divided into 2 types: * 20 Spins Gacha, which uses 5,000 Nutaku Gold per play ** Guaranteed 1 HR Eromon upgradable to SL ** earn 5 extra spins with 250 Gold Pt * 6 Spins Gacha, which uses 1,500 Nutaku Gold per play ** Guaranteed 1 HR Eromon upgradable to SSR ** comes with 5 mini Stamina Potions with 60 Gold Pt The obtainable Eromon from Multi-Spin Gacha may change during events, and some Eromon will only have limited availability for a certain time. Rank UP Gacha Rank UP Gacha increases the chances of capturing a better eromon the more you spin. One play costs 500 Nutaku Gold, with the very first try costing 100 Nutaku Gold. Each play gives you 10 Gold Pts. When you fulfill the rank up conditions, your gacha level will rank up, increasing the chances of getting H-scene eromons. Once you get a H-scene eromon, your rank will be reset back to 1. At rank 5, you're guaranteed to obtain a H-scene eromon. The increased rates of getting SSR and above only applies to Rank up Gacha. Weekly Eromon Starting from August 22, 2016, Nutaku introduced previous event boosters as a guaranteed Rank 5 reward on a weekly basis. Players may catch other Eromon (including H-scene ones) from ranks 1-4, but playing the Rank UP Gacha on rank 5 will have a 100% chance of granting you the Eromon of the week. A new Eromon is introduced every Monday (with the exception of 3 Oct 2016). So far these have been: * Hametena (Spring Version) - 22 Aug to 28 Aug 2016 * Ichigo (Wedding version) - 29 Aug to 4 Sep 2016 * Oribe Renge - 5 Sep to 11 Sep 2016 * Kuroyanagi Aozora - 12 Sep to 18 Sep 2016 * Muroi Hirona - 19 Sep to 25 Sep 2016 * Murrills (Succubus Sisters version) - 26 Sep to 9 Oct 2016 (2 weeks - almost the whole of The Virus Materializes! Catty Rampage! event) * Asou Meiko (Maid version) - 10 Oct to 16 Oct 2016 * Grimoire - 17 Oct to 23 Oct 2016 * Momotani Kurumi (Waitress version) - 24 Oct to 30 Oct 2016 * Kamimori Komako (Training Suit version) - 31 Oct to 6 Nov 2016 * Rose - 7 Nov to 13 Nov 2016 * Kitty - 14 Nov to 20 Nov 2016 * Ontake Masumi - 21 Nov to 27 Nov 2016 Tickets Gacha Tickets Gacha uses up R or higher ticket, HR or higher ticket or Sexy-Guaranteed ticket Gacha to get eromon. When using the latter ticket, you are guaranteed to get at least SSR eromon. Up to 10 tickets may be played at a time. R tickets may be exchanged for 300x S Gems in the Exchange, and HR tickets may be exchanged there as well for 800x M Gems. Additionally, all tickets may be obtained from the event Fortune Shrine (30x R, 15x HR and 2x SSG). Outside of the Shrine, SSG tickets may only be obtained as an event reward, PvP ranking reward, or from the login bonus. Reunion Ticket allows the user to obtain Eromon already encountered previously, and can be obtained from the Exchange for 500x L Gems. This ticket does not guarantee H-scene Eromon, as Eromon of all rarities may be obtained. However, A Reunion HR ticket may be obtained for twice the price which guarantees Eromon of initial rarity HR. Reprint Ticket will give you SL rarity Eromon from previous events no longer available in the regular gacha. These eromons have solid stats and great moves as well. This ticket is considered the best ticket. May be obtained from the Exchange for 500GP. Gacha Points Gacha Pts are points that are sometimes dropped by defeated Eromon during quests. These may then be used in the Gacha to acquire Eromon. A player will always get 1 free spin per day. Each non-free play costs 200 Gacha Points, while a multi-spin option of 10 Eromon uses 2000 Gacha Points. Only Eromon with a maximum rarity of SR are obtainable this way. Category:Under Construction